Believe in me
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: Believe in me...Cause I was made for chasing dreams.


Hiya! Yes here it is another one of my song fics! This is 'Believe' by stain. it's a amazing song and when I was listnig to it I thought of this story. Hope you like!

A/N- I own Nothing!!!! =(

*

Helga sat in her room, Staring at the clock on the table next to her bed. She had been that way for quite some time, just thinking. She knew she needed to get up and get ready if she was going to Rhonda's party, but she still sat there, lost in thought. More or less in thoughts of…_him._

~I sit alone and watch the clock ~Trying to collect my thoughts ~All I think about is you~

She had cried herself to sleep every night for the past month. This was the last chance she had, she knew hat for sure. Graduation was in a week, and she wasn't to sure if she would really ever see him again.

She kept having the same dream. That he rejected her, laughted at her, embarrassed her. Still, she had to do this. This was it.

~And so I cry myself to sleep ~And hope the devil I don't meet ~In the dreams that I live trough ~

She held on to what he had told her 6 months ago, at the Christmas party. He told her he had seen a change in her. It made her feel better, and in reality had lead her to the decision she was making now. If he had noticed her long enough to see the changes she had made, maybe he had noticed her as something more. He had always believed in her. Now she just wanted him to believe that she was right for him.

~Believe in me~ I know you've waited for so long ~Believe in me~ Sometimes the weak become the strong~

She had to be strong and show him she could be. She had to show him that life can through crazy suprises at you, and that maybe, just maybe, he could feel something for her if he tried.

~Believe in me ~This life is not always what it seems ~Believe in me ~Cause I was made for chasing dreams~

Still, she had treated him so badly. She knew that even thought he was the mellow guy that always pushed hatefulness to the side and faced her with a smile, she had hurt him. She knew she had. She didn't want him to think about that when she confessed to him, it would ruin everything.

~All the smiles you had to fake ~And all the shit you had to take ~Just to lead us here again ~

She didn't know what she could possibly say to take it all away. She had changed in the begaining of 12th grade. Would that be long enough for him? Could he truly believe in her enough to know she had made a complet 360 for him?

~never have the things to say ~To make it all just go away ~To make it all just disappear~

She rose from the spot on her bed and made her way to the door.

She walked down the street, going over her speech in her head. She knew it wouldn't matter, she'd forget it all when the time came.

~Believe in me ~I know you've waited for so long ~

~Believe in me ~Sometimes the weak become the strong ~

~Believe in me ~This life is not always what it seems~

~Believe in me ~Cause I was made for chasing dreams~

She reached Rhonda's and made her way in the front door. She waved at Phoebe, who was standing on the far side of the room with Geraled.

She searched the room for him. Hoping he wouldn't be with another girl, she'd lose it. Finnaly she spoted him. Standing in the corrner, talking to Sid. She made her way through the room to him. Upon reaching him, he smiled at her and she melted.

"Hey, girl!" he said as she aproched him, reaching out to hug her.

"Hey football head" she said returning his hug. "Can I talk to you for a minute..alone?" she asked pulling away from his embrace.

"Sure" he replyed. He turned to Sid to excuse himself and followed her out the back door to the patio.

Once they reached the edge of the deck, she leaned ont the railing, looking out over the yard. She could feel his presents next to her. She turned to face him.

"Arnold.." she bagan. "Theres…there's something I need to say."

He smiled back at her "Ok. Shoot"

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes…this was it.

"Arnold…"she paued, searching for her words "Look, this is gonna sound really really…wired, but…" she siged "I wanted you to know that… I don't hate you. I never have."

she opend her eyes and looked back out over the yard. She continued "As crazy as it sounds…I…I..I love you."

She closed her eyes and waited…

~Its my life ~Its my choice ~Hear my words~

She looked back to him. He was looking up into the night sky. She found her words and continued to speak.

"I know this sounds really crazy but…I just want you to give me a chance, I just want you to believe that…we could work."

She would feel the tears coming to her eyes when he looked back down at her. _Oh god _she tought _this is it._

~Hear my voice ~And just believe~

He remained silant for a few minutes. Her heart beating out of her chest. She took the moment to think back to her alone time at home. She didn't want this to happen.

"Im Sorry" She said as she turned to flee, till she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her back softly.

~I sit alone and watch the clock ~Trying to collect my thoughts ~And all I think about is you ~

"Helga wait" he said so soft she could bairly hear him. She turned back to face him. He was smiling down at her but she didn't have the courage at the moment to look at him. He pulled her closer, put him index finger under her chin and tiled her head up to look at him.

"Do you really mean that?" he said calmly to her. His face had such a soft look to it. She wasn't in the position to let him get to her like this, she wasn't strong enough right now.

"Yes" she awnsered looking him dead in the eye for the first time in her whole life.

~If you believe in me~ Life is not always what it seems~ Believe in me ~Cause I was made for chasing dreams ~

He smiled at her and drew her lips to his. She was so shoked she didn't know what to do. But when reality hit her, she melted into his arms, wraping her arms around his neck.

~Believe in me ~I know you've waited for so long ~Believe in me ~Sometimes the weak become the strong~

The parted and there forheads meet. She felt perfict. She had completely left the world around her. She could have stayed there forever, but is voice brought her back to reality.

" I believe" was all her said to her. A smile on this face.

She smiled back at him As he pulled her back for another kiss.

~Believe in me ~This life is not always what it seems ~Believe in me ~Cause I was made for chasing dreams~

*

Hoped you like it!

Later Days!


End file.
